U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,875 (Fenton et al.) discloses a ring saw that is serviceable for most applications. There is a need, however, to reduce weight and power requirements. One example in which weight and power requirements are important is with aerial logging. Canadian Patent No. 1,291,396 (Laurent) discloses an alternative ring saw configuration of simplified construction using bearing strips made from a plastic material having a low coefficient of friction.